


Try to hide.

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curses, F/F, Fem!Ori - Freeform, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, I try to tag this as accurately as possible without spoiling too much!, Light Smut, Post-BOFA, fem!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which “that time of the month” doesn’t mean THAT TIME OF THE MONTH for Ori. It means something so much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That time...again.

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of this saturday being the international Femslash Day (or...I-I think it was something like that) I've planned on making this a three chapter story to be uploaded friday, saturday and sunday.

Three candles lighting up the room, casting long shadows of the two dwarrows from the bed to the other wall. 

Ori hesitated, trembling slightly as the other dwarrowdam straddled her. “Kíli, I don’t know if we should-”

“Of course we should! This is literally the first time Nori and Dori have both been out and left us alone since we even started courting.” She grinned, attempting to be reassuring. “I’m very good with my mouth, maybe if I do you first you’ll relax a bit?” 

“I’m still not so sure if-” 

“I’ll stop if you want me to, really! But at least try it before you say no...please?” And then Kíli brought out her puppy eyes, the ones she used to get anything she could possibly want, and Ori was sold, lost, completely incapable of refusing at this point.

“F-fine, but I’m getting close to that time of the month...just a fair warning.”

The princess laughed a bit. “I’m not too worried about that, I can stand a bit of blood.”

Ori’s last protest was silenced by Kíli’s lips against her own, and a warm hand sliding up under her tunic. Hips grinding against each other - oh, how wonderful it felt - and Ori’s hands against Kíli’s chest, gentle and caring. The lips of a princess on the scribe’s stomach, and then her loins, and suddenly that inviting mouth was on the inside of her thighs and Ori could barely keep herself from shaking. 

Gasping when she felt Kíli’s tongue against her, moaning once she got used to it, screaming when it worked up to ecstasy-

“ _Oh Aulë, no!_ ” was all Ori managed, having felt it coming somewhere in the back of all that ecstasy but not caring about it until now.

Her nails growing, appearing to become sharper, the hair on her arms becoming even thicker, longer, and a single howl erupted, deep and haunting - Kíli jumped off the bed and backed toward the door, eyes as big as saucers.

A growl and then four claws making shallow wounds over the princess’ face and neck, sending her to the floor with a gasp. She could feel Ori’s wet nose against her cheek, but when Kíli looked up, undressed and wounded, she found that the werewolf before her - for it was a werewolf Ori had become - was no longer focused on her, but rather clawing at the window on the wall opposite of her.

Frozen in fear, Kíli sat and watched as Ori’s furry form broke the window and left through it. The princess did not move until Dori got home and knocked on the bedroom door.

“Ori?”

“O-O-Ori’s not here right now...” Kíli mumbled, looking over her shoulder when Dori entered.

“Oh dear.”


	2. Tooth and claw

“Oh no, what have I done...” Ori mumbled. “Oh no, oh no.”

The blood on her hands dripped onto her naked thighs, running down toward her knees and ending in a puddle beneath her. A dwarrow or two may have gotten in her way after Kíli, and knowing that made her feel simultaneously worse and better: worse, because they may have paid with their lives, and better because that means most of the blood wasn’t Kíli’s.

Unsure of where she was, Ori looked around to find a single tree along the mountainside - perhaps she was on Erebor. Shaking in the cold, she tried to stand up, finding that the chills got worse. 

Tears starting to well up in her eyes, all she could think of was crying out as loud as she could, arms wrapped around herself for warmth. “ _Dooooriiiiii!_ ”

She screamed for nearly half an hour, howling for her older brother, by the time she was found. Not by anyone, but by the prince - followed by a whole party of guards and warriors - who gently wrapped her in his coat and brought her back to the town.

When Fíli knocked on the door of Ori’s house, Dori opened, appearing quite distressed but not noticing the lass who hid behind the princes stature in the midst of all the dwarrows dressed in armor, still so cold she was shaking. “You’re here for your sister, I presume.”

“No, I’m here to return yours, actually,” Fíli said with a kind smile, one arm around Ori to lead her into the house as Dori watched with wide eyes, completely shocked.

Ori, wrapped in Fíli’s coat, sighed in relief when she saw Kíli at the kitchen table, bandaged but very much alive, dressed in one of Ori’s dresses. She looked so terribly small, wounded and sad to Ori - she couldn’t help but feel guilty.

“I don’t expect you to forgive me, I...I’m terribly sorry,” Ori mumbled, eyes glued to the floor.

“It’s alright,” Kíli mumbled, a concerned smile appearing on her face. “I’m not angry, just...very...um, freaked out. You should probably have been more specific when you said ‘that time of the month’, though.”

“I know, I tried-” Ori sighed. “How bad is it...? I didn’t mean to hurt you...”

Removing the bandages Dori had so carefully placed there - his protests ringing in the background - Kíli revealed the shallow, red streaks on the side of her face, one barely crossing her lips. “Doesn’t hurt so much anymore, Dori gave me some tea to heal and all. I’ll probably get scars though.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Wrapping her arms around the scribe, the princess mumbled “I know, and I forgive you.”


	3. Blindness

“I really must object to my daughter dating your sister, Master Dori,” Dís huffed, hands on her hips and a very determined expression on her face. “It’s hardly a good idea to put a princess and a werewolf in the same room in the first place.”

Dori swallowed hard, nodded slowly and was about to say something when Nori growled at the royal family before them. “Nobody noticed before, why should it matter now? She didn’t _kill_ the princess, so she must have some self-restraint.”

“Master Nori, would you be so kind as to not-” Dís began in a very stiff tone, when Nori stood up.

“I should know, I’m exactly the same.” He paused for a second to let it sink in, and Thorin’s eyes went wide where he stood behind his sister, uncrossing his arms in shock. “When you’re turned, it’s harder to control impulses, but you still know friend from foe.”

Dís and Thorin both went quiet, exchanging concerned looks. As the princess and the werewolf being discussed were not invited, Kíli pressed her ear against the door, concentrating so she could hear what was going on, every single whisper. Ori stood close behind with a concerned frown, trying her best to not assume the worst - that she would be forbid to see the princess again.

Eventually Fíili, who had been calmly sitting beside his mother in silence, looked up and said “You can’t stop them, you know. This whole meeting is unnecessary, really, because Kíli won’t let it stop her.”

Kíli grinned proudly, even though only Ori could see her, and everyone in the room looked to the prince. 

Dís attempted to convince her son that it would be for the best, while Nori merely grinned - of course his sister should date the dwarrowdam she loved - but Dís’ attempts had little effect on Fíli. “Forcing them apart will only make them both miserable. Alive, yes, but miserable. Why don’t we let them try? It’s really not our decision to make.”

The second Dís sighed was the second when Kíli slammed the doors open and sprinted inside, cheering and laughing as she ran straight into the arms of her brother. “Thank you, Fee, thank you, thank you, thank you!”

And when the prince opened his mouth to protest, Kíli merely turned, sprinted back toward Ori and nearly tackled her to the ground as she wrapped her up in a hug. “Did you hear!?” 

“Yes, I did. It means I’m yours,” Ori smiled widely.

“And I’m yours.” Kíli had probably never looked happier than she did at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the very cheesy chapter! ;v; I dunno what happened, but I really don't have the energy to rewrite it, sorry!


End file.
